The Past Collides
by Sibunaalways
Summary: It all happened for one simple thing. It was a plan, a plan that would take a while, but it could work. But it would also tear families and freindships apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I thought of an idea on a new story and I am really looking foward to writing it! It isn't a long one such as The Other Side, The New Sibuna, and Changed. It links the past of Anubis house and the Frobisher Smythe's and really gives a better understanding of it. This shouldn't be too long, I'm hoping it'll be about ten short chapters.**

 **I was planning on updating The Other Side soon, but I finally decided to change things up and now I am having Writer's block with that one. So to make up for it here's this new one!**

 **I'm just starting the next chapter of Changed and I can't wait to share my ideas about it!**

 **This is just the prologue, to give the general idea of it.**

 **Spoiler- there are some Victor/Sarah scenes that I can't wait for!**

There is only one thing they wanted. One simple thing. The twists and turns were unbelievable, but it was okay because he had a plan. He couldn't share this plan with everyone, or else it might not work out well. Robert Frobisher-Smythe had ways to eternal life, something that everyone seemed to want. He knew how to do it, but it would take lots of time for it to actually happen.

His wife-Luisa- was never fond of the idea of eternal life, neither was their daughter Sarah. Poor Sarah, how confused she must have been. That's one thing that pained Robert the most. To leave precious Sarah and Luisa. Robert tried to convince Luisa to help him, Luisa did, but she wanted no part in this eternal life Robert and his good friend Victor were after. Robert at least hoped that he would see Sarah again and maybe Victor would tell her about it once she was old enough.

The thing about Victor is he was greedy. He didn't want to follow Robert's plan the way Robert intended. Victor wanted the cup and Robert would not tell him where it was. Robert insisted that he wait until the right time for it to be found. Robert was unsure whenever he actually wanted to use the cup because of the tipping of the scales would be a result. Being asleep in a tank for a long period of time would buy him lots of time and he could find a way to make more elixir.

Victor believed this idea was outrageous! Finding the cup would be much simpler. Robert insisted that they let fate decide. The destiny of the paragon, that is. He wanted the cup to be built then.

Victor and Robert grew apart and the their friendship wasn't as strong. Victor used his own so -Victor Jr. to help home find the cup because he was so desperate. He felt for certain Robert and Luisa shared it with their daughter Sarah. She was te chosen one after all, wasn't the cup her destiny?

Victor Jr. had grown as good friends with Sarah. Victor Jr. agreed with Sarah that they didn't want to live forever. As time went Victor Jr. became just as greedy as his father. They still had their friendship, but it wasn't the same.

Before Robert and Luisa brought back the cup and the mask from Egypt, they figured it would a great idea to introduce Sarah to Rufus Zeno. Sarah was the chosen one, so she might as well meet her osirian.

Sarah and Rufus became friends. Rufus didn't like that it was his destiny to protect Sarah. He wanted more, he wanted to live forever. He didn't want to share it with anyone else he wanted it for himself. He abandoned Sarah and teamed up with Victor Jr. Rufus didn't want to do that, but he needed some help to get what he wanted. He planned to leave Victor later.

In quests for eternal life, Victor Sr, Victor Jr, Rufus, and Robert were out of control. Luisa was heart broken to see her husband like this. Shortly before he was cursed, Luisa did something you would never expect.

As many years past Victor Jr and Robert realized that maybe after all they don't need to live forever. After all it wasn't worth ruining friendships and family. Or maybe it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert sat on a park bench next to his good old friend, Victor. They were patiently waiting for the arrival.

"Do you really think he'll come?" Victor asked.

"He'll be here, everyone is desperate for the stone," Robert replied.

"That's exactly my point, what if doesn't have the stones and is just trying to get his hands on the fifth on?"

Robert chuckled softly, "The alchemist (A/N: I don't know if that's right) is no fool and he is definitely no liar,"

"I sure hope you're right," Victor sighed.

Robert had gone on many expeditions to Egypt; the last one had been about a year where he brought back with him the touchtone of ra. Robert had not brought back the stone to build the pyramid of ra, but to build something else. He figured once word got out he had the touchstone, the person who had the four other stones would come looking for him.

Not even Victor knew his entire plan, at least, not the specifics. The tunnels had already been built and most of the traps had been set. Robert would later have to find a way to connect them to the house that had not been built yet. To have access to the tunnels, he made sure there was a passageway from the library to the tunnels. Only Luisa-Robert's wife-knew about this.

Luisa and Robert hadn't been married for long. Robert had just gotten divorced from his former wife Katherine. Katherine had just given birth to their son. It pained Robert to leave his son, but Robert and Katherine had grown apart and didn't love each other like they used to. Luisa, on the other hand was different. She was a lovely lady, with a charming personality, and always wanted to do the right thing. Luisa was pregnant with their daughter. They planned on naming her Sarah.

Robert suspected that their daughter might turn out to be the paragon. One of the main purposes of bringing the stones back from Egypt was so the chosen one could fulfill her destiny of assembling the cup of ankh. They needed to build something from the stones to do so.

Robert recognized the alchemist coming towards him and Victor. Beside him, was a teenage girl with long, wavy, dirty blonde hair. Robert and Victor stood up and they both shook his hand.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," he said.

"It's no problem at all," Robert replied.

"This is my daughter, Sophia," the alchemist said gesturing to the girl beside him.

She and Robert shook hands. "It's a pleasure," Sophia said. She then shook hands with Victor.

"Shall we go to my newly founded library?" Robert asked.

"Lead the way,"

They walked up the path and into the familiar library. They took a seat at the table inside.

"This is a really amazing library," Sophia remarked.

"Thank you," Robert said. "It was just built along with the gatehouse. Luisa and I are staying there for the time being,"

"You sure do own a large amount of property," said the alchemist.

Robert nodded, "Yes I need it for the Egyptian wonders and work I plan on doing,"

"Ah yes. I see that you've set up the platform for the pyramid of ra in the woods. Sophia and I walked past it,"

"Indeed," Robert replied.

"Why exactly is your daughter here?" Victor questioned.

"I'm here to support him," Sophia said. "I am very devoted to the cause,"

"All right, well it's no secret why I am here," the alchemist said.

"Many years ago my wife Lucinda and I recovered the four stones that make up the pyramid of ra. We had always dreamed of completing the pyramid, but when Sophia was born, our quest for the final stone was delayed,"

"It was incredible how you were able to uncover them, with so many people after them," Victor said.

"As you know, Lucinda became very ill. After two years the illness took her life,"

There was a moment of silence for the depressing topic.

Sophia spoke up, "Her last wish was for us to find the touchstone and complete the pyramid,"

"We want to team up with you, build the pyramid, and share the gold," the alchemist said.

"All the instructions are in here," Sophia said pulling out a jar. "All we have to do is decode the symbols,"

"You do realize how risky this is, one wrong move and the world could be destroyed," said Victor.

"Not to mention the human sacrifice, I'm not sure that I like the idea of that," Robert put in.

"But in exchange for all the gold, a sacrifice is most definitely worth it," said Sophia.

The alchemist then spoke, "And if all of us work together, there is no way we can fail,"

"You see, we also want the stones, but for a different reason. Something that could be just as brilliant as Ra's gold," Robert said.

Sophia and the alchemist looked at each other.

"You see, I plan to build a house, not just any ordinary house though. The house will be built on the four pyramid stones. That will definitely make the house different. I've done my research and the house may even have a mind of its own. The house could communicate with people, but not just anyone. The paragon or maybe the osirian," Robert explained.

"What's in this for us?" the alchemist asked.

"I have recently uncovered the recipe for an elixir through the book of isis and other sources. This elixir, it keeps you young and with this house we can find ways to live forever and-"

"That's not what we are interested in," the alchemist interrupted.

"We want t6o build the pyramid of ra," Sophia said.

"Building the pyramid of ra is way too risky, and more dangerous than you think, and I will never allow a human sacrifice!" Robert said.

"Well you can't have our stones!" exclaimed Sophia.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you do this,"

"What do you mean?" the alchemist asked.

"He means we've already taken the stones," Victor said.

"Look we're not trying to be cruel or selfish, it's just we can't ever let the pyramid to be built, hopefully you two fill understand," Robert explained.

Sophia stood up and slammed her fist on the table. "UNDERSTAND?!" she hollered.

"MY DEAD MUM'S LAST WISH WAS FOR US TO COMPLETE THE PYRAMID! SO WHAT, DON'T AGREE TO OUR DEAL! BUT THE STONES ARE OURS AND THEY AREN'T YOURS TO TAKE!"

Victor and Robert looked at each other nervously.

The alchemist spoke up "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Get off my property now," Robert said.

The alchemist was hesitant, but with Sophia's urging they left.

Robert sighed, "If only they would understand how cruel a sacrifice would be and all the dangers of attempting the assemble the pyramid,"

Victor nodded on agreement and then picked up the jar that Victor had.

"We should bury this jar in the grounds," Victor said

"Agreed, and I'll have the touchstone sent away as soon as possible," Robert said.

~MEANWHILE~

"Sophia, where are we going?" the alchemist asked.

"To the gatehouse, they stole our most valued treasure, so we will do the same to them,"

"What are you talking about?"

Sophia smirked, "I have a plan,"

~LINE BREAK~

They left the grounds as soon as possible. The alchemist and Sophia found their way to the woods far away from Frobisher's property.

Sophia held up a small bottle with brownish-yellowish liquid inside. "I can't believe he just left it there, like he wanted it to be stolen," Sophia laughed.

It wasn't the only bottle of elixir, but it was one. It didn't matter if Robert didn't notice it missing.

"The touchstone will eventually return to the house, we will continually come back and wait for the return. Once it's in our grasp, we will use it to get the stones back from that house of theirs. We will get our revenge on the Frobishers and the house," Sophia explained.

"And we will take the elixir?" the alchemist questioned.

"Yes, it's going to many years, but the touchstone will eventually come back, it always does,"

"Sophia, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can take the elixir with you,"

Sophia looked shocked, "Why ever not?"

"I'm not going to extend my life when your Mum's was so short, it doesn't feel right,"

"But how will we get our revenge?" Sophia asked.

"You take the elixir and wait for the return of touch stone; I am counting on you Sophia,"

Sophia looked up at her father. "I'll do it and I'll get our revenge. We will reclaim what was taken from us," (A/N That was a line Sophia said in The Touch Stone of Ra!)

 **That's the end of this part! Sarah and Victor Jr. will probably be in the next chapter. Please review!**

 **Sibuna!**


End file.
